The Tale of the Moon and the Sun
by infernofield108
Summary: Basically, take Naruto and Hinata and throw them into the real world, and then on top of that have them meet when they're little. What will become of this, read to find out. This is my first attempt at writing any type of story, so criticism is much appreciated
1. The meeting

The Tale of the Moon and the Sun

One night, in the moon's fluorescent light. A baby lay crying with fright. Wrapped in a bundle, abandoned at the floor of the orphanage matrons door. The door was opened, and then began the life of Naruto, the boy with sunny hair. In the same quaint little town, a future lady was born, Hinata Hyuuga, of Hyuuga enterprises, and at this moment she was a wonderful little child, laughing and giggling, even though she was only just born. Sadly this will not last, for the responsibilities of lady Hyuuga are terribly vast. During this moment she only blinks, and you see the eyes of a Hyuuga, the color of the moon.

-7 Years Later-

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, King of the Forest!" Here we find little Naruto, frolicking in the forest. He had just recently escaped from the orphanage (not for the first time).

"Kurama, where are you buddy?" He exclaimed

"I can't be king without my friend!" The bushes next to naruto suddenly rustled, then out jumped a fox. He had orange reddish fur, large dark eyes, and white tipped tail and ears. The sight that met the fox was an interesting one, with Naruto hanging upside down from a tree branch his white shirt with a swirl on the front hanging from his armpits covering up his sunny blonde hair, his bright blue eyes just barely peeking out from under his shirt. His blue shorts that were a little too large for him scooting up to his belly button, all in all a goofy sight.

"Hey Kyu, what kept you?" Naruto greeted, and all he got in reply was a "yip" from the fox because it is, in fact, a fox…..

"He he, I bet you were messing with that family of rabbits again weren't you?" He chuckled.

"Oh well, lets go have some fun!" He yelled excitedly.

And have fun he did, running, jumping, and climbing, he did it all with his fox companion at his side. No worries, no problems, no stupid matrons yelling at him. Here in his forest kingdom he was free, here in his forest kingdom he was happy.

-Several hours later-

"Ahhhhhhhhh, this is the life ain't it Kyu?" Naruto breathed out.

Kurama yipped excitedly in reply.

"HEEEEEELP!" A voice screamed

"Whoa, Kyu, someone's out here, lets go check it out!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Kurama took to the trees, and when they were getting closer they could soon hear….. crying? Naruto and Kurama stopped on the tree directly above where the crying was coming from, and peeked out of the leaves of the tree. Lying against the tree was a little girl about Naruto's age, she was wearing a red yukata (formal robe, dress sort of thing) with yellow highlights. It looked like the dress had seen better days, she had Dark Lavender hair.

Naruto jumped out of the tree, followed by Kurama, and slowly walked up to the girl so as not to alarm her.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I-I fell and I twisted my ankle.." She sniveled.

"Oh can I look at it?" He questioned, with his head tilted to the side.

"O-okay" She replied, and extended her ankle.

Naruto slowly took her leg and examined her ankle, it was definitely agitated. It was red and already showed signs of swelling.

"Okay, I did this to my ankle before, Mrs. Sarah said it was called a sprain, we just have to get some cold water on it to reduce the swelling and wrap it, okay?"

Hinata only nodded in response

"Well, I know a pond close to here, but we have to keep you off of your ankle, I'll piggyback you." Naruto stated.

"You don't have to I can-"

"No your legs hurt, I'm gonna piggyback you, so you don't hurt it more okay?"

Hinata only weakly nodded in resignation, it was then that she noticed Kyu sitting off to the side. "Look out there's a fox!" she yelped, Kurama only raised his ears in interest.

"Hahaha, no silly that's Kurama my friend, right Kyu?" Naruto laughed "Yip" Kurama confirmed.

"Ummmm okay, if you say so…." Hinata replied.

"Now quit stalling, we gotta get you to that pond!" Naruto exclaimed. He then proceeded to kneel down and allow her to climb onto his back, and then he was off.

"So what's your name?" Naruto questioned, as he walked through the forest.

"Hinata" she whispered, the day's events starting to catch up with her.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto happily replied

"So what are you doing out here in the forest, I mean I love it, but most other people don't" Naruto questioned.

"I was going for a walk and I saw a little bunny and I followed it out here, and then it ran and I realized I didn't know where I was, and so I started running, and I tripped and rolled down a hill, and that's how I hurt my ankle." She replied, a little out of breath from the long explanation.

"Huh well that sucks, anyway we're here" Naruto replied

Naruto then slowly let her down by the pond and told her to put her leg in the pond. They sat in silence for a bit the only sound of Kurama running around in the background. Finally Naruto figured she had soaked her leg for long enough, so he told her to take it out.

"Okay, now we gotta get you home and wrap up your leg, cause I don't have anything to wrap it with, do you?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't….." Hinata replied.

"Hey Hinata, before we leave can I ask you a question?" Naruto timidly asked.

"Ummm yeah…. sure" Hinata said, sounding confused as to what the question could be.

"Well I was wondering if you would be my friend, you see I don't have many friends because of my scars, so do you wanna be my friend…." He trailed off at the end, and it was true, for as long as he could remember he had these three lines on both of his cheeks that almost looked like claw marks, and other kids looked at him and thought he looked scary.

It was then that Hinata stopped looking at the ground, and looked at Naruto, and Naruto breath caught in his throat.

"Woah, that's so cool. Look at your eyes, they're like silver, and there's no pupil that is so cooooool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

While Naruto was talking about her eyes, she was examining his face, and there were indeed three large scratch like markings on each side of his face. They looked like they hurt, but they didn't seem to bother him at all. It was then that his question caught up to her, he wanted to be her friend? Why not, he helped her why wouldn't she want to be his friend.

"Yes." She stated

Naruto stopped his rambling for a second and said "What?"

"I want to be your friend" She said again

"REALLY, YAYYY, hey kyu we made a new friend!" Naruto yelled, as he jumped for joy.

Kurama happily went up to Hinata and bowed his head, in a submissive position, almost as if to say "I accept you."

Hinata laughed as she pet the fox, she couldn't believe the situation she found herself in, a boy that hides in the trees, and plays with foxes had just become her friend

As the sun descended under and the moon began to become more bright, a friendship was born between a carefree sunny blond boy, and a timid girl with eyes that shone like the moon.


	2. The approval

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (obviously).**

 **Author's note: I was pleasantly surprised to see that in just one day, I had two reviews. The favorites and follows were cool, but the only reason I'm posting right now is because of the motivation from those two reviewers, so I would like to thank Rose Tiger, and MYK-ON for reviewing the first chapter. In all honesty the only reason I'm writing is because of their reviews, I was gonna wait for a couple before I started writing the next chapter. So enough of my rambling, on with what you really came here for.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Please, sir, it wasn't my fault I only took my eyes off of her for a se-"

"SILENCE" screamed a voice

Here we find Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, and he had just learned that his seven year old daughter was missing, and who better to take it out on than the person who was supposed to be watching her?

"YOU HAD ONE JOB YOU IMBECILE" Hiashi ranted.

"SHE'S SEVEN, actually you know what I'm done with this conversation, you are to leave the Hyuuga estate within the hour, or you will be _escorted_ off the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

The servant, ko, could only nod feebly in response

-Meanwhile-

"Wow, so this is where you live" Naruto pondered aloud.

Hinata only nodded her head from her perch on Naruto's back

'I guess my freedom has come to an end...' Hinata thought

"HALT" said a voice standing at the entrance to the compound. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm bringing Hinata home, she hurt her ankle, ttebayo!" Naruto explained rapidly.

The guard had to do a double take, Lady Hyuuga, who went missing, was on a strangers back? Add the fact that she was injured... oh god when Hiashi finds out. Why did I have to work today.

"Okay Mr. Uzumaki if you would please hand over Hinata so that I could-"

"No!"

"Okay if you say... wait what do you mean no?!" The man asked bewildered.

"I said no, I'm bringing Hinata to her dad! I don't know you, but you don't look like her dad!" Naruto exclaimed trying hard not to wake the now sleeping Hinata (lot has happened for a 7 year old)

'ugh if I don't bring her in now Hiashi is gonna throw a fit... ahh screw it ill let the kid in whats the worst that could happen?' the guard wondered.

"Okay come on in then, Hiashi will be glad to know that his daughter is okay"

The guard proceeded to lead Naruto through the compound, and he couldn't believe how extravagant it was, statues everywhere, surrounded by flora, and he could just make out a garden at the edge of the compound.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Naruto gawked at the sights that greeted him.

"This, boy is the Hyuuga compound, the largest owned plot of land in town" the guard bragged.

"So the Hyuuga are important?" Naruto questioned.

"You mean you've never heard of it, the Hyuuga own everything involving healthcare in the entire town" guard explained.

"No, I don't get hurt all that much, and when I do, Mrs. Sarah always fixes me right up" the boy replied

"Hmm, interesting, anyway were here" the guard stated

In front of them was the door to a large mansion, the door being the tallest door Naruto had ever seen. With intricate glass designs covering the front. The guard stepped forward and opened the door ushering Naruto inside, the inside was even more surprising than the outside with polished floors a large staircase, and a butler standing off to the side, the butler approached them and asked what they were doing when he spotted, he only nodded in understanding, and left to go retrieve Hiashi.

"Boy, I have other duties to attend to, so just don't touch anything and wait for Sir Hyuuga to arrive" the guard told him before promptly leaving, this left Naruto standing there bewildered with his surroundings

"I'm glad you are enjoying my household, I try to make it look as presentable as possible" came a voice

Naruto turned and standing there, was without a doubt, Hinata's father. The way he dressed with a formal robe, and slacks, it may sound not all that commanding, but as Naruto looked at this man, he just knew that this man demanded respect, so he guessed all those proper etiquette lessons that Mrs. Sarah hammered into him were gonna come in handy after all

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Hyuuga" as he bowed deeply and then stood up

"My, my what impeccable manners you have young man, but don't worry you don't have to be proper, you did bring back my daughter after all, might I ask how you came into contact with her?" Hiashi questioned

Now Naruto, being the blabbermouth that he is, explained everything to how he went to the forest to have fun, Kurama, Hinata screaming, Naruto helping her, and how she was the most awesome person because she had these cool eyes, and she wanted to be his friend.

"My what an eventful day you've had, I'd like to thank you for helping Hinata, who knows what would have happened had you not been there...?"

"Huh, oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto boisterously answered the unasked question.

"Well thank you Naruto, now if you would let me have my daughter I could have someone bring her up to her room, it is a pity she seems to have grown so attached to your back" Hiashi commented suppressing a chuckle

It did indeed seem that Hinata was content just where she was, with her head resting on Naruto's shoulder, a fine sheet of drool pooling down the side of her face, a slight smile on her face. Naruto just looked at her in confusion. 'my backs not that comfortable, is it? I guess she was just really tired. Naruto then proceeded to kneel down and slowly slide Hinata off of his back, propping her into a sitting position, allowing Hiashi to come pick her up.

"Again thank you Naruto, now I must be going, after settling her down, I have some paperwork I have yet to deal with. Would you like me to send someone to escort you home?"

"Nah, I know this town like the back of my hand" Naruto boldly stated

"Alright, but one more thing before you go, If you ever want to see Hinata, just stop by, I will inform the guards to allow you passage, okay Naruto?"

"Really?" Naruto questions

"Of course, a friend of my daughters is a friend of mine after all, anyway goodnight Naruto I trust you to get yourself home" Hiashi yawned out ( by he had paperwork to tend to was key for, im going to ignore my paperwork, and go to sleep...)

As Naruto stepped through the door into the night, he wondered if Kyu was gonna be mad that he spent more time with Hinata than with him, not likely considering Kurama will just go hunting when he gets bored, so he probably wont care.

From this one decision by Hiashi to allow Naruto access to the Hyuuga compound, he caused something to set set into motion, something that people only dream about. The kind of thing that people only talk about when under the cover of the stars and the moon. The kind of thing that is said to shine brighter than the sun. this thing is two halves of one soul, becoming complete once more.


End file.
